


Finally

by paulanna



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Relationship, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulanna/pseuds/paulanna
Summary: Friday. 6:30 PM. The case is closed. Paperwork is mostly done. Torres, Bishop and Gibbs are left. McGee went home to Delilah and the Twins. They are having their weekend food tradition.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 34





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> My first language isn’t English. Excuse me for any mistakes.
> 
> *just some grammar correcting

Friday. 6:30 PM. The case is closed. Paperwork is mostly done. Torres, Bishop and Gibbs are left. McGee went home to Delilah and the Twins. They are having their weekend food tradition.

‘Go home you two. Get some rest. See you Monday’, says Gibbs and leaves the bullpen.

Nick is packing up his stuff fast. He wants to ask her something but in a more quiet place. While Ellie finishes packing her stuff Nick is coming over to her desk.

‘Hey, what do you think about Chinese takeout and a movie at my place?’

‘Yeah sounds good to me’, she responses.

— Nicks place —

After finishing their food - Ellie asked him to bring her some extra mini spring rolls - and their drinks, Nick asks

‘What movie did you pick?’, while heading over to the couch and signaling her to come.

‘I thought about a classic one but couldn’t decide between Forrest Gump and Sister Act’, she answers.

Nick just grins about seeing Ellie with her thinking face.

‘And if we watch both of them?’

‘Really, you would do that with me?’

_Everything_ he thinks but would never say out loud.

He just nods. ‘I could hear you think.’

The two of them sitting on Nicks couch.

Ellie drifts up. She lets her gaze wander through his living room. The last time she was here everything was way more simple in here. Now there are some photos: with him, Lucia and Amanda, from the team in which she and Nick are standing side by side. His arm tidily trailed around her shoulder.

She can still smell his fragrance, now years later.

Her gaze moves forward...but suddenly she sees a jar full of water. The jar.

_Isn’t that the jar Kasie gave to him at her random present day?,_ she thinks. _And why is dirty water in this jar?_...she would ask him that later.

Small Forrest Gump is leaving with the school bus and Forrest Gump sits at the tree trunk and waits - the end is coming up.

Nick stand up to remove the old plates where chips had lived two houses ago. He goes to the kitchen to look for another beer.

‘Hey B! Do you want another beer?’, he asks.

He goes back to the living room, Ellie sitting on his couch, again looking at the jar full of water.

He asks again ‘Do you want another beer?’

‘Why is water in this jar?’, she asks instead of answering his question.

‘It reminds me’ he says faltering a little, ‘It reminds of a very important person to me.’

She obviously wants to know who but as she looks at him, Ellie sees there is something more behind this statement.

_I’ll leave him with that for now...I’ll ask him later_ she thinks and says simply ‘ok’.

‘Can you bring me another beer?’

It is 11:30 PM.

‘Ok I should better go now’, she says, ‘see you Monday at work.’ Ellie stands up and is about to go while he is straight behind her ‘I’ll go with you. It is late and lady’s shouldn’t be alone at the streets at that time of the day’, he says with a teasing tone.

‘You know I can watch for myself?’, she responses and thinks of her lately daily training sessions with Odette.

The two of them are heading out to Ellies car without any other comment.

—

Ellie is diving safely back to he apartment.

‘Hey Nick, how will you wanna go back to your apartment?’

Nicks elbow rests at the door of her car with his head leaning against it. He is thinking about her question earlier... _Does he wanna tell her? The truth about his feelings for her._

‘Mmh?’

‘How will you come home?’ 

‘I’ll figure something out. I could jog’ and he flexes with his muscles.

—

Ellie and Nick are taking the stairs up to her door.

‘The jar full of water- ’, he begins to speak, ‘it reminds me of- ’, he stocks again, ‘YOU!’

Their eyes meet. Her’s full of surprise, his full of truth.

‘It reminds me that I never wanna lose you, again. That I’m a wuss.’

He smiles thinking about Ziva...

‘It holds me tight. If I look at this jar, I see you smiling at me and we’ve got a happily ever after...’, he stops. Looks at her.

‘I have feelings for you. I’ve had them for a long time!’

Their still standing at the stairs in front of her house. She looks at him. Speechless.

She blinks. Once. Twice. He still stands there. Right in front of her.

She just wanna kiss him, but first she has to give him something!

‘Do you wanna come in? I wanna give you something.’

He just nods and follows her into her apartment.

— Ellies apartment —

‘Wait there’, she says. Nick is still standing in the middle of her living room with the open kitchen in the background.

She goes straight in to her bedroom. Goes to her night stand. Opens the first drawer. And grabs _the_ black box. She holds still, breathes slowly in and out and then pulls it open to hold his sunglasses in her hands.

—

As she goes back to her living room he is still standing there.

Straight.

‘Close your eyes.’

He chuckles and does as him is told.

She moves closer to him. Their body’s only a few inches away. She looks at his face, wow she thinks.

She settles Clays old sunglasses on his nose. ‘ _Well their fitting perfectly his perfect symmetrical face’_ she thinks.

She stabs back and says with a huge smile ‘Open your eyes’.

Nick is slowly opening his eyes, obviously he felt that Ellie put him some glasses on.

After a few seconds he sees Ellie clear as usually but a little bit darker. Still with her beautiful smile on her lips.

He takes the sunglasses of.

‘The...- The...- Those are Clays old ones’, he stammers. ‘They were totally broke. How did you...? Did you repair them?’ His voice one octave higher at the end.

She still smiles. ‘A friend of mine is an optician. He owned me a favor.

He stands there. Extremely stiff.

And then quickly he lays the sunglasses at the near table and grabs Ellie and swings her around a few times. Immediately without thinking her arms go around his neck. Both of them are laughing loudly. Ellie still a little surprised.

As he lets her down - slowly - there is this moment...their gazes meets.

His hands on her hips. Her arms around his neck. She still wonders how they gut there.

‘I want to kiss you’, he says with a rougher and deeper voice.

‘Then go for it.’

Their heads are coming closer. Their eyes are closing. Her hands are wandering to his muscular chest. One of his hands cupping her cheek, the other still rest on her hips and holds her tight.

Their lips are meeting halfway...the KISS - full of love. The tension is gone. All worries are gone, all thoughts are gone. It is just the two of them.

A sparkle is covering their two body’s. Tangled up together. Exploring each others mouth with their tongues. Still in silence but with full passion. Slowly and careful, not to hurt the other one.

After minutes of kissing Nick is slowly moving away, making her silently whimper a little bit. _He could make a comment about that but he doesn’t want to._ He loves that sound of her, he wants to hear it again he thinks.

‘Do you’ve got plans for tomorrow night?’

‘No, why?’

‘I wanna have a date with you, a real one. Just the two of us’, he says.

‘Do you wanna go out on a date with me?’

‘Yes’, she replies immediately with a big smile and kisses him deeply.


End file.
